defenderoftexelfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Winter's Clutch/@comment-74.75.174.1-20141204033227
Here's my Take! Tahirih - Polar Bear Girl I haven't touched this one, but I'm sure going to avoid it. Even if you like to get champs to throw into your PvP and dungeon bands, this one doesn't impress me very much and I'm not expecting her to be very valuable. The stats are top of the line for what you'd expect from the new SF 4 legendaries, but this one comes with a problem... a double skill and a non-starter leader skill. The last few releases of double skill SF 4 legendaries has been... unsatisfying. The current trend for legendaries is that if they have a double skill, the multiplier for the skills tends to be low. That can be dealt with if the skill is good....but.... quicken self on a champ? Champs are slow. That's how it works. The quicken self would have to have a very good modifier to make that skill work to save this champ from gurus. The leader skill? +20% defense against wisdom based attacks by itself isn't enough to save a champ line from even an intermediate guru line. So in the end... if you like champs and need one I'm expecting you will be able to pick this one up cheaper than the other SF 4 champs that are on the market. Skyrgamur - the healing dwarves Now this is something to sink your teeth into! Yeah, the HP is low and warrants some HP superfusion for full effectiveness. But the skill need is great and very competitive for your Raid teams. A good heal skill unit is hard to come by. All the good ones are very expensive, and from old events. If you are building up your raid team, try to snag this one at trade frenzy. They are going to be cheaper than your high powered healers like Jester or Kerkaphone (man I want her!). These dwarves aren't the best.... but with some strategy at skill proc'ing they can do wonders for your raid strategy. Of the epics, this is the one to get. Morvarid - Barney Rider This dude riding a purple dinosaur is one of those self-inspiriting champs. This one has a higher WIS then most, which is interesting match up to the paid build polar bear girl. But still... not enough to save him from gurus at the sacrifice of defense to withstand rogues. He's JAC.... just another champ. You need one? He'll certainly add to your line up nicely. But Luruguda - Snake Man Well.... its another legendary double skill. So again, I'm afraid. I would hold off on purchase until a few people report the multiplier on his skills. If its low, this erode all/followed by sting rogue will just be wasted. Why? Well for PvP your rogues are to counter gurus... so eroding their defense is not really a priority. They don't have any. Stinging them afterwards will hurt of course, but breathing too hard hurts most gurus anyway. As an answer to champ lines, in the vein that polar bear girl looks designed as an answer to guru lines, once again most likely a non starter. Champs have good defense anyway, so the erode would need to be pretty special to make a difference. But, this is all speculation based on the last releases of double skilled SF 4 legendaries. Who knows? It might be that the multiplier is good on this one. In which case, he could turn out to be a great add for PvP, Raid, and Dungeons! I just wouldn't bet the farm on it. There is one thing though, that will push demand. That leader skill! a boost to agi for all Rogue fighters, regardless of sign, is a mighty skill in the mechanics of PvP. Because in PvP there are two kinds of bands.... the quick, and the dead. And that leader skill promises to make your rogues very quick. Menfrid - blue fire horse ...... um yeah.... well.... noob bait. Are you new? Here you go. This will fill spots as you build a team. If you read this wiki and learn to play, you will outgrow him quickly. Please don't trade bitters or the Tier 3 R's you might come by during the event for this guy, okay? I'm built on trades. I make a killing, usually 150+ bitters profit per Legendary releasing event. Every event I throw up crap like this to see who will bite. Invariably, they do, and I profit. So....come on new guys.... you can trade plenty of things to get this one because advanced players are going to have tons of him and not want him. OverAll At 10:20 ET, I'm sitting at rank 7104 on natural recharge. As raids go, that means people are showing up to play this one for whatever reason. Events with poor attendance I am usually around 4-5K. Is it a good one or a bad one? Really can't say because there is a lot of questions on these legendaries and how effective they are really going to be. The only thing that could be driving it is the LB prize's LS, which will be in hot demand by PvP players. For all I know, the rewards could be awesome! But... I just don't know. And after seeing what's happened to the last legendary double skill releases, I'm not about to invest lots of time and nux into something that I don't feel is guaranteed to be bad ass. Have Fun, trade smart, be Patient -Plithy